The Baby Project
by Bri P
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and their classmates all have to participate in a project Dumbledore has assigned. How will they cope? Read to find out! DH and HBP never happened. HP/GW, HG/RW ***Up for Adoption!*** Discontinued**
1. Project announcement

**A/N: The Deathly Hallows and Parts of the Half blood Prince never happened. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *cry* *Sob* *Sigh***  


The Great Hall was really noisy the Saturday morning in October that the announcement was made. Everyone was there like Dumbledore had told them. What announcement you might ask? The announcement about the sixth and seventh year project.

"Attention students!" Everyone shut up after hearing Professor McGonagall's voice. "Thank you. Now I would like for all the Sixth and Seventh years to stay here. All other years are free to go." All the first through fifth years cleared out of the Hall while the sixth and seventh years stayed including the Golden trio and they're friends.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" asked a redheaded girl named Ginny Weasley.

"Probably the Sixth/Seventh Year Annual Project." Ginny's friend, Hermione Granger, said.

"And How would you know that?" Ginny's Older brother and Hermione's boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

"Honestly Ron. You really should read 'Hogwarts: a History' They have some kind of Life project every year to get students ready for when they leave school."

"Then why didn't we have one last year? Hmmm…?"

"I don't know! But Just ask Fred or George or Percy or Bill or Charlie. They'll tell you the truth!"

"As much as we love to watch you two have your morning Love spat, It's getting old," said their best friend and Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"Sorry." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Students, may we have your attention please." everyone quieted down at once.

"Now I know that you all want to know what is going on here so I will tell you." Dumbledore said. "For the next six months you all will be taking part in our annual life project. During these six months, you will be partnered up and will be married." There were outbursts form every table in the hall.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!"

"YOU'RE OFF YOUR ROCKER!"

"Settle down settle down. You won't actually be married it will be fake," he continued. " You will also be taking care of children. You and your partner will put your DNA into a potion and your potion will turn into a 'child'. For the first week the 'child' will age a month a day. At the end of the week it will have aged about seven months. After the first week it will age much faster than a regular child. At the end of six month it should look six years old.

"On Monday you all shall be moving into a muggle village where you will have to live as a muggle. You will not be aloud to use magic out side of your house but inside you are welcome. Even those of you who haven't turned of age yet."

"A **MUGGLE** VILLAGE ?!? YOU REALLY HAVE LOST IT! YOU'RE MENTAL!!!" Draco Malfoy of Slytherin shouted at the Headmaster.

"Mr. Malfoy, refrain yourself form shouting at the Headmaster." Professor Snape said coldly to his house student.

"It is quite alright, Severus. Yes Mr. Malfoy, a muggle village. You will be given muggle money to do all of your shopping and other things in the muggle town. I encourage you to make day trips to some of the sites in the town. Meet up with friends and have lunch at a restaurant. Go to each others houses. Make play dates for your 'children'. This is supposed to be a fun and life enhancing experience.

"We will be giving you your partners in just a moment so you will have all weekend to get to know them if you don't already. On Monday when you get off of the Hogwarts Express you will go to your houses. There you will find your potion. There will be directions there, too. Seven families will live in each of the ten towns. When Professor McGonagall calls the partners names you will be given all you will need to know altogether in a packet. There will also be information at your house. Professor McGonagall the partners if you will?" The head of Gryffindor stepped up.

"When I call your name come up and grab your information packet." She started to list off names. "Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom." Neville and Hannah stood up from their respective tables and got their packets and they sat back down. "Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy." They repeated what Hannah and Neville did but you couldn't tell who was madder, Lavender or Draco. The process went on from "Susan Bones, Colin Creevey" to "Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil" then it got to "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley." Then "Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas" until finally "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley." The List of partners Finally ended at "Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil."

"Now that that's done," Dumbledore began, "You may go back to your common rooms and look over your packets. Thank you that is all."

* * *

**A/N: Click the little button-thingy at the bottom of the screen and review!! **


	2. Of Evil Packets and Baby Names

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has Millions of Dollars; I am Broke. Therefore I'm not her so i own nothing. **

* * *

"What's Dumbledore playing at anyway? What's with this project?" Ron asked angrily while they were walking back to the common room.

"It's to learn what it will be like without our parents and to learn what it's actually like in the muggle world." Hermione answered.

"Yeah well, I think it's stupid."

"You only think it's stupid because you're stupid." Ginny said to her brother.

"Oh Shut up." They walked back to the common room and sat down at their favorite table.

"Ok the moment of truth. Let's find out where we are going to stay. Who's first?" Harry said.

"Oh we'll go!" Hermione piped excitedly. Hermione and Ron opened their packets hen looked at each other.

"This was unexpected." Ron said with his brows furrowed.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Why don't you guys open your and well tell together." Hermione suggested.

"O…K." Harry and Ginny opened their packets. It said:

**Home Town: Little Whinging, Surrey**

**House number: 6 Privet Drive**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!" Harry shouted.

"Where are you guys? We're In Surrey." Ginny asked.

"Tell them where in Surrey." Harry told his girlfriend.

"6 Privet Drive Little Whinging."

"Oh wow. Well looks like we're neighbors 'cause we're at 8 Privet Drive." Ron said.

"Are you kidding me? I come here for 10 months out of the year to get away form the Dursley's and now I have to go back for 6 freaking months. At least we won't be in the same house as them." Harry said miserably.

"It'll be ok Harry. We might not even see them." Hermione said comfortingly.

"With my luck we will."

* * *

On Monday the Sixth and seventh year students made their way to Hogsmeade train station to board the Hogwarts express. In five hours they'd be in London. The Golden trio and Ginny had found out, over the weekend,

that, Neville and Hannah, Dean and Luna, Seamus and Parvati, Malfoy and Lavender, and Zabini and Padma were all staying in Surrey. They were all on Privet drive also.

Once they got to the train, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Hannah all shared a compartment.

"I do NOT want to go back to this place!" Harry said after they got rolling.

"Well look on the bright side Harry, you might not even see them." Neville said trying to cheer up his friend. They had told Neville and Hannah about Harry's relatives.

"So what are you guys goanna name your 'Child'?" Hannah asked. They all though about if for a moment.

"What would you name it Gin?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hmm… for a boy I would say Christopher Matthew and for a girl I say Nevah Ariana."

"I like those names. What about you guys?' Harry said looking towards Hannah and Neville.

"You know, I like Alexandria for a girl." Neville said to Hannah.

"I like that. And how about Nathaniel for a boy. Hermione, Ron what about you guys?" Hannah asked them.

"I kind of like Lucas or Logan as a boy names." Ron said.

"Yeah and I like Samantha and Brianna for girls." Hermione replied. For the rest of the time on the train they talked baby names played Exploding Snap and wizard chess.

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express finally made it to Platform 9 ¾ it was about dusk. Harry and Hermione led the way of their little group (consisting of who sat in the compartment with them)

to the underground to buy tickets. They all had been given enough muggle money to buy train tickets and more money would be found at their homes.

"This is so... _weird_!" Ron exclaimed as the train was rolling.

"I know! Muggles invent the strangest things!" His sister agreed. About an hour later they finally arrived in Little Whinging.

"Is it just me or is anyone else exhausted?" Harry asked. they all agreed. At last they reached Privet Drive. Also reaching Privet Drive were the other "Families."

"Well, looks like it's the start of the next six months." Ron said wisely and they all went into their houses.

* * *

**A/N: Review! =]**


	3. Of Crying Babies and Angry Relatives

**Harry and Ginny's house…**

Harry and Ginny left the group first since their house was the closest. Harry put the key in the key hole and turned the knob.

'_This house is much more inviting than the Dursley's house.' _Harry thought.

It was a bit nicer than the Dursley's but didn't have the "Come any time you want" feel of the Burrow. There was a small crystal chandelier on the ceiling and a stylish coat hanger next to the door. They walked farther in the house and found a couch and television. There was also a fireplace with a small sack of floo powder next to it. Harry figured that that was to probably call Mrs. Weasley when they needed help. On the coffee table there was a letter and a bottle of potion.

"Well our fate for the next 6 months lies on that coffee table." Harry said.

"So do you want our child tonight or wait until the morning?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only eight so it's up to you."

"I say tonight! I'm too excited to wait!"

"Ok, that works, but why don't we put our stuff up first." Ginny looked around and blushed. They were still laden down with bags.

"Yeah, that may help." She said. They went up stairs to pick rooms. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom. Both bedrooms had queen sized beds and lovely wardrobes. One room was blue while the other was a soft green.

"You choose first, Gin."

"Hmmm… I think I like the green one."

"Then the green one it is." Once they put their stuff away then looked at the nursery. There was a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a small couch. Among these items were baby toys for either gender, diapers, wipes, powder, and other essential needs of a baby. The room was painted brown and blue.

"Awww! This is so cute!"

"Well then let's go down and get our baby!" They went back down stairs to the living room. On the coffee table was their letter and their potion. They sat on the love seat together.

"Do you want to read it or should I?" Harry asked.

"You can." Ginny answered.

Harry cleared his throat and read:

_Dear Potter Family,_

_ I am pleased that you found your way to your new home. In the potion bottle next to this letter is the potion that will make your child. To make your child all you have to do is add both of your hairs to the potion and wait approximately two minutes. The point of this project is to promote inter house unity and to learn how Muggles live. Your children will be having play dates with children with from other houses along with you friends' children. I hope all goes well for you. If you have any questions don't hesitate to owl any of the professors, myself included. And if you have any parenting questions you may floo call your parents._

_ Best wishes,_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore._

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)._

"Well you ready?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yep." They both pulled a few hairs out of their heads and dropped them into the potion. They glanced at each other and waited in silence. Two minutes on the dot the vial of potion was gone in a puff of blue smoke and in its place was a bundle of blue blankets that was crying loudly.

"Awww. Harry he looks just like you!" In truth the baby boy looked like his father very much except he had Ginny's soft, brown eyes.

"What was the name we had for a boy again?"

"Christopher Matthew." Ginny said scooping the still crying baby in her arms. "Shhh, Christopher. Mummy's here." She said bouncing him.

**Ron and Hermione's house…**

Ron and Hermione went through the same things Harry and Ginny went through. When they put their hairs in the vial, two minutes later it was replaced with a puff of purple smoke and a blue blanket and a pink blanket appeared. They had twins!

"Well this was unexpected." Hermione said while she picked up her crying daughter.

"Yes very." Ron said picking up the other twin.

"I think Brianna should be her name." Hermione said looking pointedly at the baby in her hands.

"Ok then he should be Logan ."

"Brianna and Logan Weasley. I like it. It has a certain ring to it."

**Back at the Potter house…**

"Why won't he stop crying!!??" Harry shouted at Ginny over the baby in his arms while she tried to get a bottle ready. Key word: tried.

"I don't know! Here you make the bottle! You've done it before with Teddy!" Harry gave her the baby and she handed over the bottle. Three minuets later Ginny was holding a quiet baby boy.

"Finally! I thought he'd never be quiet!" Harry said sounding relieved.

"I know. Hey, he's starting to drift. I think we should get him ready for bed." Harry nodded. They walked up stairs to the nursery. Ginny put him in his pajamas gently and laid him in his crib. They walked out of the room turning on the night light with Pooh and his friends on it on the way.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. That kid wiped me out!" Ginny said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah. Me too. 'Night." Harry said and leaned down to kiss her.

"'Night." And they went to their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. He got up and got dressed and went to see what else his girlfriend had cooked. He entered the kitchen to see the red head herself playing with baby Chris who was in his high chair.

"Good morning!" he said when she didn't look up.

"Good morning. I saved you some bacon. It's on the stove." Harry looked at the clock on the microwave. It was eight thirty.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh, since about seven. Chris woke me up."

"You should have woken me up too."

"No it was ok." Then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is. I'll get it." Ginny got up to answer the door. Harry stood up and picked a giggling Chris up out of his high chair and went to see who was at the door.

"Last night we saw we had a few new neighbors and we thought we should come and introduce ourselves." Said the person at the door. _That voice sounds familiar. _Harry thought.

"Gin, who's at the door?" He asked. The people coming into view were also looking familiar.

"YOU!" Now _that_ was a voice he definitely knew. It was the Dursleys.

"Me. What are you doing here?" Harry said narrowing his eyes. Uncle Vernon did not answer for he was staring at the baby in Harry's arms.

"What are _you_ doing here and with_that_?" Vernon spat.

"We're here for a _Hogwarts_ project. Now if you don't want me to get my wand then leave and don't come back to this house." Harry told his relatives calmly. Vernon glared a Harry for a moment.

"Come along Petunia." He said and they left. Ginny closed the door.

"See, I told you I have bad luck!"

* * *

**A/N: OK something you should know. Ron and Hermione's daughter's name i really couldn't help but make it my name. Yes my name is Brianna. I couldn't help it!**

**If you want to see what i had in mind for rooms in harry and Ginny's house go to my profile and copy and paste to the search bar. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Author's Note: SORRY

**Hello readers,**

**I am at a complete loss at what to write next. I really need your help. Either review or PM me about what **

**you'd like to see in the coming chapters of The Baby Project. I hope you all can help! =)**

**Bri P.**


	5. Author's Note :

Hello there readers! I have some bad news. I have decided to put The Baby Project up for adoption. If you want this please **PM** me! Now I have some conditions for adoption.

*I have to read over every chapter to critique and edit it.

*No slash. I don't mind slash, to each their own, but not in this story.

*The pairings have to stay the same. That means no Dramione or anything like that.

*You must have at least 1 story published. I have to read this story.

*Please keep it rated T or at least tasteful M.

You can change the babies names, where they live, what happens. You can change everything except the pairings.

Please do because I have no ideas for the plot. So sorry to whoever has been waiting for this story to be updated but I can't go on with this story.

So whoever wants this story PM me and we may work something out.

Duces!

Bri P. :)


End file.
